Tutor Me
by ImJustAnIllusion
Summary: Humanstuck ll Schoolstuck Dave Strider is failing math. Karkat is great at math. Dave has a crush on Karkat. Karkat is in love with Dave. Dirk, Dave's brother, wants Dave to have a tutor. Kankri, Karkat's brother, wants Karkat to stop moping around in his room.


Karkat Vantas: Rude, loud, unpopular.  
>Why you liked him was a mystery even to yourself. The two of you were complete opposites. You knew a lot of things about the kid.<p>

He hates red.  
>He was chosen as a starter in the basketball team, but turned the coach down.<br>He likes John and Terezi.  
>He's a great singer.<br>He's literally good at everything.  
>His language teacher is his brother.<br>He's a junior at your school.

You love him so much.

x X x

You would think I would get tired of hanging out with John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley after a while. To be honest, I thought I would, too. They're actually really cool, not as cool as me however. As of right now, I'm watching John ramble on and on about a new movie with Nic Cage in it. Con Air I think? It's a pretty shitty movie.  
>"Hey, look, it's Karkat!" John exclaimed, getting the mentioned boy's attention. The two were in the same science class. He looked totally flushed. He gave a quick wave and quickly headed off into a classroom. Wait, that's Bro's classroom. What's he doing there? I excused myself from the group, being totally not suspicious at all. Besides, Bro's class was my next one anyways.<p>

I walked to the class, spotting Karkat immediately. I didn't say anything to him, but I nodded towards him, which could have looked like it was directed towards Bro. Of course, he didn't respond. He just stared off into the distance like he usually does. I silently sighed, walking to my desk and watch as people scurry into class, pulling out papers from their backpacks. 5 minutes into class and I finally figured out why they pulled out papers. Well, it wasn't until Bro came up to my desk and asked for it.

"Oh, shit, yeah uh, skip me, I'll give it to you once I find it," I said, taking out my binder. He nods, walking away. I started to panic when I realized it wasn't in my binder though. He came back way faster than I thought and so when he did, I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yo, okay, so I did it, right, but it doesn't really seem to be here like I thought it was?" He gave me a look of disbelief. "Woah, dude, I swear I did it, alright- You can even call home and ask someone if I did it; that is if someone is even there." I heard a few kids give a short laugh.

"Dave, I need to speak to you," Bro, er ' ', told me. Snickers were emitted from every corner of the room. Karkat gave them, or me, an eye roll.

"About what," was my reply. He gave me the 'you know about what' look, but explained it regardless.

"Step outside for a moment." Shit, he's serious, isn't he. Bro is never serious, no matter what the matter was.

"Look, okay, so I really didn't plan on loosing it, I swear," I explained before he could start. "I did it, I didn't loose it for the laughs, and I worked really hard on it; like I didn't even go to you for help this time, right?" I wanted to say more, but he motioned for me to be quiet. I did.

"We both know how much time you spent on it," he started. Shit, he is serious. "I know you suck at math," Ouch, that hurt, "but you can't keep clowning around in my class. It's not cool." Did he really play the cool card? I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me. "I'm not done. I know you didn't loose it on purpose. I even saw you put it in your binder, so I'm not mad… Much. However, the fact still stands that math has been your worst grade ever since 2 plus 2."

"Are you trying to insult me or comfort me or what, Bro-" I asked, my usual straight face turned into a frown. It was hard to tell with my shades covering my eyes and all, but the frown was of sadness.

"Actually, kind of both," he confessed. "Anyways, those reasons aren't the reasons why I called you out here." He told me to stay there as he popped his head in and motioned for someone to come. Wait, shit, no, I think I know who it is-

My suspicions were proven coronet when I saw Bro come back with Karkat beside him.

"Dave, meet Karkat. Karkat, Dave. Karkat's going to be your tutor until your grades are at least passing," Bro informed. Karkat looked bewildered.

"Wait, this is who I'm suppose to tutor? I'm a grade lower, though," Karkat debated.

"Your test scores says otherwise, Vantas." A glint was on his shades. Fuck, he set this up, didn't he.

"But I don't-"

"What is the binomial theorem?" Bro interrupted. Karkat seemed fazed by the interruption, but answered flawlessly effortlessly without hesitation.

"Are you fucking me? That shit is easy. It's the theory where it's possibly to explained the power x plus y, power is n, into a sum involving a crazy form in which is too complicated to explain merely with words," he huffed, crossing his arms. Bro smirked towards him.

"If it's easy, why don't you teach him?" he challenged. Karkat bit his lip, looking like there was something else going on in the exchange. He sighed, exasperated, nodding his head in agreement. "Great. I'll find a way for the two of you to get study hall together. You can choose whether you want to stay or go back to your class." He walked into the class, leaving the two of us alone in the hallway, staring at each other. It was silent for a moment, until he decided to speak.

"So.. How low *is* your grade, anyways?" he asked, looking anywhere but my face.

"…27," I murmured, shoving my hands in my pockets. His eyes widened a bit, but then 'coughed' to go back to normal.

"Shit, what the hell," he exclaimed. "Well stop fucking around and get back to class."

You can't stay?

"Right… Yeah, right, class and all. See you later then… Uh what was your name again?" I asked, even tough I've known it since he came here. He looked angry, if not hurt.

"Karkat," he growled out. "I think I'd rather stay, though. Better than the shit I have to go through in English," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I nodded and walked towards the door, opening it for Karkat, then going through it myself. He went to the back and leaned against the wall, beside the book case. I saw Bro smirk a bit at me when i walked it, not like anyone else noticed the subtle difference. This is gonna be a long school year.


End file.
